Find You
by Velexi
Summary: She was an enigma. She was an angel. – Oneshot. AlexandrianShipping (Volkner & Jasmine)


Title: Find You

Pairing: Volkner & Jasmine (AlexandrianShipping)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Yet again, Volkner found himself strolling along the shores of Sunyshore Beach. It was late out and the breeze was stronger than usual. He should have been in bed, but he couldn't help it. He thought that perhaps if he got lost in the depths of the ocean, he could find himself; find what he really wanted out of life. Oh, how he longed for _change_.

x

Far off in the distance, the blond caught sight of a young woman standing near the edge of the water. Volkner's first assumption was that he had encountered a ghost– but he was so very wrong.

Wisps of her long, caramel brown hair were gracefully drifting in the wind. There were two, round, glowing gems on top of her head which were apparently holding up some of her bangs. She wore a pale summer dress that was draped over her porcelain skin and her eyes appeared to twinkle with mystery. The way the lighthouse lit her up made her seem heavenly. This was no ghost. This was an _angel_.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Luckily for him, she was too entranced with the sea to catch him staring. Volkner was unsure of what to do. There was no way he was going to just turn around and walk away after seeing her. But at the same time, he wanted to respect her and leave her be.

_Might as well ask if she's okay… Nothing to lose. _After thinking it through for a moment, he convinced himself to approach her.

"Hey," Volkner called out as he strode over to her side.

The female spun around to face him. She blinked in confusion. The blond quickly tried to think of something to say.

"Are you an angel?" he asked as if it were the most common question in the world.

_Damn it, Volkner. What the hell was that?_

She smiled at his botched pick-up line. "Are you?" Her voice was soft.

"Eh, don't get your hopes up," he replied.

The brunette laughed and turned to gaze at the sea again. Volkner was relieved she didn't think he was some sort of creeper.

"I like the ocean," the girl whispered.

"Me too."

"I know. I've seen you come here before." She tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Really? Odd… I've never seen you." He sure as hell would've remembered if he had.

Silence fell over the two. They stood side-by-side; watching the waves for a few moments. Volkner glimpsed at the female from the corner of his eye. She looked fixated on the small tides that came crashing near her feet.

"Why are you out here so often?" She peeked at him.

He pondered the question briefly. "Well, I suppose I'm just trying to get away from it all," he answered. "Not to mention, I have a bad case of insomnia."

She was silent again.

"What about you? Why are you hanging around the beach at this hour?" Volkner was examining her expression, but he couldn't figure out what she was feeling.

"Same reason you are," she stated while closing her hazel eyes and taking a deep breath.

He resisted the urge to do the same. Something about her made him feel so _tranquil. _The world seemed to stop. It was peaceful.

"What's your name? If you don't mind…" Volkner questioned.

"Jasmine." The female opened one eye.

_Jasmine._ It was perfect. He couldn't think of a name that suited her better.

"Yours?" She gave him a curious look.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Volkner couldn't deny that he was glad he could get away from his fame and reputation as a gym leader for once. However, he was disappointed that _this girl, _out of all people, wasn't aware of his status.

"N-No… I'm not. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. Name's Volkner."

"Volkner…" Jasmine repeated his name as though she were etching it into her mind. Her voice was like silk; angelic and pure. It was enough to make him wonder what making love with her would be like. Volkner quickly pulled his mind away from the gutter– it seemed almost sinful to think such thoughts about _her_.

"I feel lost," the brunette said suddenly, her eyes traveling across the expanse of the ocean.

"So do I," he agreed, albeit surprised. _This girl is staring into my soul, I swear._

"You know… I wanted to talk to you when I first saw you." Jasmine clasped her hands behind her back.

"Why didn't you?"

"I'm not very good with people…"

"I don't blame you. I'm not exactly the social type either," he said.

They looked at each other. It felt as if they completely understood one another. He didn't feel awkward like he usually did when first meeting people.

"Was there anything in particular that you wanted to say to me?" he added.

"I wanted to tell you that your eyes are the same color as the ocean." Jasmine appeared to be a bit embarrassed.

Volkner didn't know how to respond to that. It was a compliment, no doubt. He was touched, but he found himself at a loss for words. They were quiet again; taking in the view of the sea which was shimmering thanks to the beams emitted from Sunyshore's proud lighthouse.

"Oh, I should get going…" She broke the silence.

"Already?"

The brunette nodded.

"Will I ever see you again, Jasmine?" Volkner bit his tongue. _How cliché._

Jasmine was clearly mulling it over. She gave him a warm smile. "I'll come find you when we've found _ourselves_."

With that, she was gone, vanishing into the night. Volkner was left standing in front of the shoreline, wondering if their meeting had all been part of his imagination.

Regardless, he was certain he had fallen in love with an angel.


End file.
